The Gmod Idiot Box - Episode 5
The Gmod Idiot Box's fifth episode is the first to feature a mutualism between #1 and DasBoSchitt, a theme that would recur in future episodes. It was released a month after the previous episode, on May 31, 2009. Description Segments Bob While working on the episode on his computer, DasBoSchitt, who is reading comments about his most recently posted video on YouTube, comes across a comment reading "This is Bob, copy and paste Bob and soon he will take over YouTube!". #1, who now shares the house with BoSchitt, then asks if he needs some help. BoSchitt shakes his head, but #1 decides to help anyway and leaves the house. At Location unknown, which is revealed to be the mysterious Bob's home, #1 storms the house carrying a crowbar. Bob grabs a handgun at the same time as #1 kicks through the door, but his aims fall on the door and he gets hit by the door and falls to the floor. #1 comes in and beats his victim with the crowbar; although Bob tries to defend himself, he is hit by a pot thrown by #1 and ends up on the river. #1 then gazes down as the screen fades. The next day, BoSchitt reads the newspaper and discovers that Bob is missing, but he immediately discovers that #1 has hung Bob. Furious, BoSchitt violently closes the door, which falls. Sandvich-eater and Cannibal The RED Heavy finds a Sandvich in a big, blue dumpster and dives inside, making the dumpster shake as he consumes it. Moments later, a BLU Demoman peeks inside, but he is startled when the Heavy emerges, and punches him in the face. However, the Heavy is angered, and a grenade drops from the Demoman. The Heavy, now agitated, becomes a cannibal and consumes the BLU Demoman, leaving his cadaver decapitated and spewing out blood. Not the L4D Boomer Bill calls a Boomer by its name. Unaware that this Boomer is not from Left 4 Dead, but a Boomer from Gears of War, the four Survivors are killed by a rocket fired from the Boomer. ''Pet Peeves'' In the skit's first appearance in the series which features Father Grigori, the situation involves Father Grigori himself shopping in a supermarket, and he comes across two women who are busy talking and are unaware that someone needs to pass. Grigori arms one woman's cart with a thruster using the Thruster tool, and when the woman is sent flying, people around the supermarket start to create panic and rioting. Demanding Pills Characters from Zeno Clash appear here, with four beating one person as they demand from that person pills. The victim then throws a bottle of pills at them but Louis comes in and says "pills here!" and flies toward the victim, beating up the four captors before killing the owner of the pills by using his hand to get through his chest in order to get the pills. He consumes the pills, with the former owner trying to get it but Louis growls at him, not wanting to give it back. Quick-Draw Heavy Alyx gazes at a Quick-Draw Heavy arcade game in a computer room. She inserts a coin, grabs the gun, and the RED Heavy stands up, with a count to three. Alyx, having no idea what this is, winds up getting killed by the Heavy's Showdown, causing her to ram into Eli's computer. As she tries to do it again, a minor circuit break brings the count instantly to three and the Heavy again performs the Showdown. Irritated, Alyx finds a woman talking on the phone, and later sees a flashback of Chuckles using the "noclip" cheat. Having devised a way in mind, Alyx steals the phone, activating a "slowmo" cheat. During the countdown, the Heavy malfunctions, but nevertheless the Heavy wins for the third time after Alyx kicks the machine again. After crashing into a shelf of monitors, Dr. Hax takes a peek, and Alyx, knowing that her motives have been discovered, flatly says "bullshit" as the same message from the end of the first episode appears ("don't use hax, fag. lol"). ''Sesame Street'' While watching Sesame Street and watching the Count counting the flowers, Francis, confused, points fingers at four flower pots in front of him. After the Count finishes counting, Francis, irritated, decides to go and take out the Count, with Bill calling Francis an idiot. However, while asleep, he is awoken by the sound of Francis' fists punching the Count on television. Chuckles Escapes Continuing from what happened with Chuckles at the end of the fourth episode, this skit continues a week after the HAX folder was deleted. While playing Counter-Strike: Source, Chuckles fails to get a kill. Meanwhile, a Hunter has been lying in wait behind him, and the two pounce on each other, missing completely with the Hunter pinning itself to the wall, as Chuckles has used the "noclip" cheat again. Dr. Hax follows him from behind as the screen fades to black and the credits roll. Credits and Post-Credits cs_office is shown being blown up during the credits. The post-credits scene shows a Silent Hill scene highlighting a conversation between a boy and a girl. After saying something, the girl (with a replaced guy voice), shouts the F-word repeatedly in two statements. Notes *Bob's screams when #1 beats him up is Tom's trademark scream. *This is the first time Chuckles evades torture by Dr. Hax. *The Heavy is shown for the first time to be a voracious cannibal. External links *Music used in the episode *Episode 5 on YouTube Category:DasBoSchitt Category:Gmod Idiot Box Category:Videos